


Please

by Flightstone



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Richass Week 2015, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightstone/pseuds/Flightstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become something of a ritual with them, or maybe it was better thought of as a game. Every now and then, during one of their evenings together, Richard presented some grand idea of his, something "new" for them to try.  (Submitted for Richass Week 2015.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

“You sure you’re up to this?” Asbel asked, a less than subtle shade of pink warming up his face.

“Of course, Asbel.” 

It had become something of a ritual with them, or maybe it was better thought of as a game. Every now and then, during one of their evenings together, Richard presented some grand idea of his, something new for them to try. His cited reasons usually started off with "to make things more interesting” and ended with one of his teasing smiles as he’d curl loose fingers around Asbel’s neck and whisper in his ear: “to keep you on your toes”. Richard always had something different in mind, something Asbel honestly never would’ve considered if he’d been left on his own. He was honestly happy just being around his king, simply occupying the same space, sitting side by side and talking about whatever came to mind. And if things went a little further from there, then–that was _more_ than fine. A spontaneity that would leave them both breathless. But Richard’s ideas were never dull. If he was completely truthful with himself, they were usually…really exciting.

“Whenever you’re ready,“ Richard smiled up at him from his seat on the edge of the bed, looking totally, infuriatingly calm, but Asbel knew better. Richard was a master of appearances, and though it’d taken him months to learn the signs, he could pick a few of them out now. The way his hands were linked together a little too tight, the way his posture was majestic and formal even though they were all alone in his chambers.

Uncertainty tugged at Asbel’s mouth as he held a silk cravat in both hands. For all his bravado, even Richard had his limits. He wondered if Richard really wanted this, or if he was just trying to meet his expectations, as he strove for in everything else. Surely Richard knew by now that staying by his side was more than enough, right? It wasn’t as if either of them had anything to prove.

"If you’d rather not, we could always try something else?” Asbel suggested, his face forming the question, even as his words side-stepped around it. “I mean…”

Richard’s laugh was soft and stellar-bright, his eyes softening. “What sort of lover would I be if I went back on a decision of my own invention? It’s fine, Asbel. I trust you.”

“I know,” Asbel replied. “But if you’re having second thoughts, it’s always okay to say no.”

“ _Please_ , Asbel.”

The tender expression on Richard’s face was one Asbel knew he could never refuse as longing threaded through and filled him, melting away his doubts. Richard was so beautiful - with bare skin that practically gleamed, the dimmed lamps somehow highlighting his hair and outlining the contours of his slim form. Asbel wasn’t entirely convinced Richard hadn’t somehow orchestrated the entire effect; it’d be just like him. He seemed to know just how to make him feel this way, it echoed simple and pure in every moment they were together.

Finally, he nodded. Closing the distance between them and propping one of his legs against the sheets, Asbel carefully positioned the cravat over his king’s eyes.

“Okay.” he agreed at last. “But I won’t tie it too tight.”

Chuckling again, Richard relaxed as Asbel moved near, sliding his palm blindly over Asbel’s knee, unhurried but silently beckoning. “If that’ll please you.”

“You…always do, Richard." Asbel's tongue felt thick in his mouth as he leaned in to kiss him. "Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had written more into this scene, switching to Richard's perspective as the two shared an intimate moment together. I may add it in as an additional chapter at a later time, once I feel more confident in my writing ability, and my ability to orchestrate a sex scene.


End file.
